Reservations
by RenaYumi
Summary: oneshot YxU Of all the stupid things.


Reservations

A/n: Not another one! Yes. Another one. Enjoy the fluff?

Dedication: To Jeni, for making fun of me and my sickness no matter what. I love you, too. Also for Laura, for constantly reminding me why I still love canon.

* * *

**"H**e's impossible!" Yumi launched herself head first onto Jeremie's bed. He sighed and turned his desk chair around, ready for round one of what was sure to be a long fight.

"Don't tell me you're arguing again," the blonde begged. Yumi kicked off her shoes without lifting her head. "You are, aren't?" She nodded against the sheets.

"He's denying anything happened between him and Emily when I just know something did. Why would he lie to me? I know something went on. I heard him talking about it to Odd the other day!" Yumi rambled. Jeremie sighed.

"You talked to him, though?"

"Yeah." There was a knock on the door. "Don't answer that!" Yumi hissed.

"Jeremie? I know Yumi's in there, can I talk to her? Please?" Ulrich leaned against the door frame. Yumi waved her hand under her chin.

"Come on in, Ulrich." Jeremie shook his head at the Japanese girl's pathetic display. Ulrich opened to door, leaving it open behind him incase he had to make a quick escape from the potentially angry girl. Yumi gave one last glare in the genius's direction before turning to face Ulrich.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulrich offered weakly.

"Hi."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"But.." Ulrich looked helplessly at Jeremie. Jeremie held up his hands in his own defense, this was one argument he was staying out of. "Yumes, I don't know what you think you heard, but if you're mad you obviously didn't hear me right."

"Uh huh." Yumi looked away.

"You!" Ulrich threw his arms in the air. "You are so impossible! Do you even realize that?" Yumi was on her feet.

"I'm impossible? You're impossible! Running around with Emily like it's not big deal! And then lying!"

"I didn't lie!" The fight was quickly escalating into a screaming match. Jeremie sighed and pushed his chair back, ready to dial 911 if they got to far into this. He wouldn't really be able to break them up.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, very Mature!"

"You started it!" Ulrich accused. Yumi balled her fists.

"Why did you even come to talk to me? All you want to do is argue." She gritted her teeth to stop herself from decking him.

"No, all I want to do it find out what you think you heard."

"That's arguing. And I know what I heard, I heard you and Odd talking about Emily." Ulrich sighed.

"No you didn't. You heard me and Odd talking about you."

"Yeah well!.. Why are we still yelling?" The brunette shrugged. "You were talking about me?"

"Yes, and you could have saved us a scene in front of the entire courtyard if you would have asked instead of screaming at me." Yumi turned a nice shade of scarlet. The boy before her ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't we leave Jeremie alone. He really seems to be caught in our crossfire," he offered. Jeremie smiled appreciatively. The older girl glared for the change of subject.

"Fine!" She grabbed her shoes off the ground, and gave Jeremie one last 'I-blame-you-if-I-kill-him' look. Jeremie sighed in relief as she shut the door behind her.

Ulrich took a deep breath and turned around, stopping Yumi abruptly.

"This is ridiculous."

"Yes it is," Yumi agreed.

"No. This fight. I don't like Emily. I never liked Emily. We were talking about you, I don't know how you got Emily from that conversation or why you were eavesdropping but it's you. All. You." Before Yumi had the chance to argue, he ended the spewing of words with his lips, trapping her between him and the wall. Yumi made every attempt to move away at the last second, but her mind was easily void of any argument. Ulrich broke the kiss after a second, moving his face barely centimeters from her face.

"I'm sick of this jog trot, Yumes. We have to stop arguing like this." For the first time that day, she was speechless, just nodding her response. "I'm sorry."

"I'm an idiot," she mumbled. He nodded, teasingly.

"You have to trust me, you'd think after three months you would." Yumi glanced away.

"Three months and six days." Ulrich's point was only farther supported. She sighed, falling forward into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"I forgive you." She closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne. "Come on, Yumes. We have reservations."


End file.
